I Didn't Choose the Loyalists!
by Hazel Fusion
Summary: Matthew finds and returns a letter sent to America from England- 300 years ago. The spiteful letter says that Matthew had informally chosen to aid the loyalists against Alfred during the Revolutionary War. Can a mere piece of paper be the single most powerful boundary between Canada and America?


**Short Fanfiction: I Didn't Choose the Loyalists!  
**

* * *

Alfred stared at the piece of paper in shock. It seemed like such a silly thing to get worked up about: a tattered letter, written with an inkquill pen, received and read just like this, only about…_ three centuries_ ago. The letter was so old that the weathered edges of the paper were softened by the humidity, yellowed, and bent.

'_To the American Colonies:_

_ I thought you should know that the colony of Canada has informally chosen to aid the loyalists._

_ \- England'_

"How… How on earth did you find this?" the American murmured, taking his eyes off the letter to gaze into his brother's violet hues.

Matthew answered, expression filled with concern as he witnessed Alfred's shock. "I-I must have accidentally grabbed it along with my things when I came to visit a few weeks ago. It was shoved between some of my papers when I got home."

The younger blonde felt a sinking feeling in his chest as he cast his azure gaze at the ground. "That means... you've read this letter. Matthew, I-"

"Don't need to worry about it," Matthew interrupted, "because it all makes more sense now." His voice was firmer and louder than usual. Astonished, Alfred looked up at the Canadian with wide eyes.

Matthew cupped the cheek of his counterpart, offering a small, mesmerizing smile. "This is why you've been ignoring me, eh?" His gentle voice was nearly a whisper. "For over a century, that dusty piece of paper has kept me from you. I'm disappointed."

Alfred stiffened at the touch, despite its inviting warmth, standing as if he were glued to the floor. "I couldn't bear to think of it, so in the end, I hid it away," he answered, a ghost of a British accent playing with bits and phrases of his speech, as if the age within the letter could unlock his persona from early adulthood. "I suppose that hiding it also meant avoiding you, rather than confronting you about it."

Matthew wasn't usually so forward, but with the American, it wasn't so difficult. He took a couple steps closer, wrapping his arms tenderly around Alfred in a warm embrace. The American felt his cheeks tingling, steadying himself by wrapping his arms around the slender male's neck and leaning into the wall.

"What are you…?"

"It was a lie," Matthew whispered into his ear, pulling back some so he could look into Alfred's quivering eyes. His heart felt the pain radiating from each blue hue.

Alfred shivered, the warm breath hitting both his ear and his neck. This wasn't like the Canadian, or at least, Alfred didn't let himself near him before long enough to know. He could feel his a warmth spreading across his cheeks, his blush accompanied by a reddish tint. "What do you mean? How was it…? Why would he send me…? Oh god… " As it dawned on him, he realized what an idiot he was.

"_It. Was. A. Lie._" Matthew whispered it slowly, letting his forehead come to rest on Alfred's. "Don't ever forget it. I wouldn't have become your economic counterpart if I had chosen to aid the loyalists. I wouldn't have signed the treaties that we've made to increase the peace between our nations. I wouldn't have agreed to increase trade benefits between our nations, or help build a tourism industry centered around our nations with you…" He gave a small sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred, back then, I had no idea this letter was sent. Back then, it wouldn't have been safe to tell the truth, so even if I had known, I would have been _forced_ to comply with England and pretend it was true..."

He cupped both of the younger male's cheeks. Now that the misunderstanding was cast aside, there were no more reasons for Alfred to distance himself, no other excuses to keep them from speaking to one another. His eyes glittered mischievously, a knowing smile growing on his face.

"Je t'aime, Alfred."

A storm of passions and realizations was swirling inside of the younger blonde, and he knew what Matthew said was true. If Alfred hadn't felt the same way about all of this, he wouldn't have become so politically or economically close to the neighboring country, or the being who represented it. The playful grin on Matthews face sent his heart fluttering.

"I love you too, Matthew. I love you with all my heart, so would you please hurry up and-" His next words became indecipherable as their lips hurriedly met. Alfred let his half-lidded eyes fall shut, letting his lips embrace and caress the other's with the same amount of passion as he felt inside. It seemed an eternity, but finally, Matthew pulled away to let them both breathe.

Several people were beginning to glance their way in the hall of the UN facility. This discussion had taken place after a meeting, after all. It seems that Matthew had known they were there for a little while now, not bothered in the least, but Alfred could feel his embarrassment growing as he gently removed himself from their embrace. "Um… Maybe we should…"

"Have lunch at the restaurant they just built around the corner? I'll pay," Matthew answered, unable to hide his pleasure in their shared romantic affection for one another. He grabbed Alfred by the arm and tugged him out of the room.

"Hey! Since when have you been the pushy one? That's... that's my job!" Alfred stumbled forward, but was able to match the taller man's pace after the first few steps.

"But I'm the one who knows how to kiss, your lips had no idea what they were doing," he teased in a hushed voice, stopping to let Alfred regain his balance. "Arthur didn't teach you anything, now I'm glad that Papa is such a pervert." He gave a chuckle and linked their arms together.

"This is how I am. I'm only invisible when I have chosen to be," Matthew explained, "and starting now, I choose to be here, with you, as everything I _truly _am. So just… shush and let me buy you some food, ok?" He began to lead Alfred to their destination swiftly before he had the chance to respond, planting another kiss against his cheek. Besides, Alfred would figure it out eventually.

||END~*||

* * *

((Hey guys, Fusion K here! So, this short story was inspired by a friend, who gave me the pairing CanAme and the word prompt "borders." That simple letter that Arthur sent to try and spite Alfred all those years ago during the Revolutionary War really took a toll on the social interactions between Matthew and Alfred in everyday life, despite their close economic and political relations. In this sense, it was the border between Alfred and Matthew, an obstacle that Matthew was very determined to finally overcome once he discovered the existence of the letter. I really really love this pairing, it holds a dear place in my heart, and I really hoped you liked this as much as I did!

Anyway, I'm always looking for new fanfiction ideas, so please, let me know if you have any suggestions, or requests. All of my fanfictions so far have been based on a suggestion or prompt, and although I love to come up with stuff on my own, it makes me happy to truly transform simple ideas into beautiful stories. They don't call me Fusion for nothing!))


End file.
